Encerrada
by Diana Yenalee
Summary: "No puedes salir, es peligroso para ti", toda su vida ha estado encerrada en ese pequeño cuarto circular, nunca pudo jugar con niños de su edad, pero cuando descubre que tiene un hermano querrá conocerlo sobre todas las cosas. "Comenzó a leer con avidez mientras una timida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ya es hora Por fin lo conocería." OC x Draco
1. Chapter 1

Era un 31 de Octubre como cualquier otro, los niños corrían de casa en casa disfrazados pidiendo dulces, pero evitaban una casa en especial, no es que tuvieran miedo de ese lugar era que simplemente no podían verla, era invisible para aquellos que no supieran su localización exacta, que por el momento solo muy pocas personas lo sabían.

James Potter observo durante unos segundo a unos niños que pasaron corriendo frente a su ventana, uno disfrazado de lobo, otro de perro, uno tenía una diadema de la que salían astas de papel mache y el ultimo disfrazado de ratita, no pudo evitar reír al ver la escena tan familiar que se desenvolvía fuera de su hogar.

-James, cariño , ven y ayúdame con Lily –James volvió la vista , una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojo obscuro y ojos verdes lo miraban con una mueca graciosa desde un sillón, en su regazo una bebe de apenas 3 meses intentaba alcanzar el cabello de su hermano de un año que le hacía caras mientras se inclinaba a un costado de su madre, ambos niños tenían el mismo color de ojos que su madre, pero el niño había sacado el cabello negro de James, mientras que la niña era como una copia exacta de su madre. "Mira una Lily en miniatura, ¿Por qué no la llaman a si Cornamenta?" Su mejor amigo, Sirius, había insistido en que la pequeña se llamara igual que su madre, seguramente le pareció gracioso.

-Claro amor- James tomo a la pequeña en brazos- Hola princesita, ¿Qué intentas hacerle a tu hermano? –La niña sonrió mientras alzaba los brazos e intentaba quitarle los lentes a su padre.

-Tienen mucha energía, no logro hacer que duerman, Harry lo único que quiere es jugar con ella – La mujer le acaricio el cabello al pequeño. James soltó una risa, se sentó en el sillón con la niña aun en brazos y tomo su varita que estaba en una mesita frente a él, de la punta comenzaron a salir nubes de colores, ambos niños se quedaron absortos viendo las figuras que se formaban Harry intento atrapar lo que parecía un helado con sus manitas pero el humo se le escurrió de sus dedos como si fuera agua, el pequeño comenzó a carcajearse.

Llegado un momento la pequeña bostezo y cerro sus ojos, Lily tomo a su hija en brazos y subió las escaleras, al poco rato bajo sonriendo.

-Por fin se quedó dormida, solo falta que este torbellino también caiga.-Harry miro a su madre y le sonrió, la mujer tomo a su hijo en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto donde dormían los niños. En ese momento el timbre sonó, James se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Lily toma a los niños y huyan! – Un rayo verde ilumino la casa, la mujer dejo al niño en la cuna junto a su hermana que volvía a despertarse y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Todo va a estar bien amores, no se preocupen, mami está aquí, mami los cuida – Le temblaba la voz mientras hablaba, le acaricio el cabello a su hijo que la veía con sus ojitos verdes llenos de curiosidad- mami está aquí

La puerta se abrió con una explosión y una figura encapuchada apareció con varita en vano, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se interpuso entre el hombre y sus hijos.

-A Harry no por favor, ten piedad es solo un niño.

-Apártate muchacha no tengo interés en ti

-A Harry no, a Harry no.

-Haste aun lado.

-No- El hombre de ojos rojos se impaciento.

-Bien como quieras, _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – Un rayo de luz verde le dio en el pecho a la mujer que cayó al suelo inerte, en ese momento la pequeña rompió a llorar mientras su hermano veía con sorpresa al extraño esperando posiblemente que su padre apareciera detrás de esa fea mascara, comprendió que esa persona no era su padre y también comenzó a llorar. El hombre se acercó a la cuna donde los bebes lloraban, ¿Cómo era posible que un bebe seria el que acabaría con él, el más grande y temido mago oscuro de todos los tiempos? Imposible, Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia la cara del niño, solo debía matarlo a él, la niña tenía que sobrevivir, sería un arma más dentro de sus filas.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _–Durante unos segundo creyó que todo funcionaria pero un dolor insoportable le ataco era casi como si muriera, no ya estaba muerto, pero porque seguía sintiendo dolor, ¿Qué había pasado?.

Esa noche todo el mundo mágico tembló, aquel ser que los había estado atormentando había muerto, y todo gracias a un niño, Harry Potter el niño que vivió esa noche se volvió una leyenda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosisisma J.K. Rowling **

**Capitulo 2.**

Privet Drive era un vecindario cualquiera, nada se podía considerar anormal en es lugar, pero todo cambio cuando esa noche un hombre aparecio en la calle, con un instrumento apago las luces de todo el lugar y con pasos firmes avanzo hasta encontrarse frente a una casa en la que cerca del buzon descansaba un gato atigrado, el anciano le sonrio al gato.

-Buenas noches Minerva – El gato parecio temblar y se convirtió en una mujer de facciones severas.

-No veo que tiene de buenas, profesor, usted sabe que …

-Ah ese es un tema muy interesante, pero, que será discutido mas tarde en mi despacho

-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están los bebes?

-Hagrid esta en camino

-No creo que fuera conveniente encargarle algo de suma importancia a el

-Podria encargarle mi vida misma a el, Minerva –Un rugido de motor rompió la calma de la noche una sombra en el cielo se acercaba a toda velocidad, poco a poco fue tomando forma, un gran hombre venia montado sobre una motocicleta negra, traía dos bultos en el regazo, el hombre freno al llegar frente al anciano y se bajo , sosteniendo con cuidado a los bultos.

-Se quedo dormido a mitad de camino, ella fue más difícil - Hagrid sonrió y le paso al pequeño Harry a Dumbledore el camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa , Minerva lo siguió con el ceño fruncido

-No puede dejarlos aquí, estos muggles son horribles y ese niño que tienen…

-Te equivocas querida, este es el lugar mas seguro para Harry en este momento- con cuidado deposito al niño en la puerta y puso un sobre sobre la manta del pequeño, se volvió a levantar- pero el lugar mas seguro para Lily no esta aquí, tal vez mas adelante, pero no ahora

-¿A que se refiere?, la niña… ¿Ella no… -Hagrid comenzó a preguntar mientras cargaba a la niña

-No, ella no puede quedarse aquí, todavía no se encuentra a todos los seguidores de Voldemort, si por casualidad alguien la reconoce sería un problema, no, ella estará en otro lugar seguro…

-No estará usted pensando en…

-Si, ella estará a salvo en Hogwarts.

Lily levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, había escuchado un ruido al otro lado de la pared, con cuidado se levanto, comenzó a recoger las cosas que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación circular, desde que tenia memoria siempre había estado ahí, nunca había salido, ni una sola vez, recordó la vez en la que hizo una rabieta , fue el dia en que descubrió que tenia un hermano.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, pequeña? –le había preguntado Dumbledore al verla recogiendo sus cosas en una funda de almohada y atándola con un liston.

-Me voy – Lily, que en ese momento tenia 6 años, se había enterado al escuchar a escondidas, que todavía contaba con familia, un hermano, Harry Potter.

-¿Y a dónde vas? – Dumbledore estaba acostumbrado a que la niña de vez en cuando le entraran ganas de salir, aunque siempre lograba que se olvidara de su cometido regalándole un dulce.

-Con mi hermano, abra la puerta, me voy –Dumbledore observo en silencio a la pequeña de ojos verdes y trenzas rojas.

-Lo siento Lily, pero no creo que seria bueno que salgas, ¿Por qué no mejor comemos dulces y…- pero la pequeña lo interrumpió

-¡No! Yo quiero ver a Harry, el está solo igual que yo

Dumbledore intento persuadirla con todo pero era imposible, ella ya sabia que tenia un hermano y ni una rana de chocolate le haría cambiar de opinión, ella debía estar con el, pero el problema era que no podía salir de ese lugar, Dumbledore no le abrió ninguna puerta, era demasiado peligroso para ella salir, pero ¿Qué niña de seis años entendería razones como esas? , Lily estuvo llorando por horas, durante días no hablo con el siempre que iba a verla y comenzó a comer menos que de costumbre, los elfos domésticos le avisaron a Dumbledore , el cual tuvo que tomar una decisión.

-Lily, escucha, no puedes salir, es peligroso, pero te prometo algo, cuando tu hermano este en edad de entrar al colegio podrás salir – Solo de esa forma había logrado que la pequeña regresara a su rutina habitual.

Lily había pasado los últimos 4 años esperando el momento en el que Harry recibiera su carta, era su más grande sueño. Quería verlo. Salio de su ensoñación y se apresuro a terminar de recoger sus cosas, se arreglo sus trenzas y se sento en el suelo a esperar, unos minutos después una puerta aparecio y por ahí ingreso Dumbledore seguido de Minerva, Lily se levanto y observo a ambos con detenimiento, no había tenido mucho contacto con el resto de las personas, por no decir que nunca había visto personas de su edad, solo conocía a cuatro personas , Dumbledore, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, el profesor Severus Snape (Que solo lo había visto un par de veces) y Madame Pomfrey.

Ambos adultos observaron a Lily, La profesora McGonagall saco un sobre y se lo entrego a la niña la cual con manos temblorosas lo abrió, comenzó a leer con avidez mientras una timida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ya es hora –Dumbledore le sonrió. Por fin lo conocería.


End file.
